All The World Is Waiting For The Sun
by Arctic Banana
Summary: It starts raining on a camping trip. Bumblebee's scared of thunder, Mikaela has the ability to assemble storm clouds, Sam's annoyed at Mikaela's ability, Barricade is ticked off by the squishies as usual, and Jazz just wants his leg back from Bumblebee.


_It's storming right now where I live. In the words of my sister, "Somebody up there must have had to pee really bad..." While I was waiting for the thunderstorm to pass with my frightened pets sitting in my lap or next to me on the couch, I remembered how whenever we went camping, it would rain everytime my aunt came with, and it was sunny when she stayed home. We dubbed her a jinx after that. XD And thus, this chain of thought gave me the idea for this story._

_The title of this story comes from a line in a Breaking Benjamin song, titled "Rain". The song doesn't fit the mood of this story at all, I just wanted to name it after it anyway._

_Also, something completely unrelated: You know how they have a section for Pong, but not Pac-Man? They don't have a section for Abuse either! How can they not have a section for Abuse?! That's like one of the greatest platformers ever!_

* * *

Jazz sighed and shook his leg, attempting to get Bumblebee to let go. "Come on, Bee. It's just a little rainstorm. There's nothing to be scared of," he said reassuringly. Bumblebee whimpered and clung tighter.

"Yeah, Bee. The rain's stopping anyway. The storm's over," Mikaela added, stroking what she could reach of him. Just as she said that, there was a loud boom of thunder before the sky began throwing up its contents on them once more. "Of course, I've been wrong before…"

"Great, Mikaela! You made it rain again!" Sam shouted into the air.

"Way to go, Mikaela!" Jazz added teasingly. Mikaela rolled her eyes before pulling up her hood over her head and standing under Jazz to escape some of the rain.

"Why are you so scared of a little bit of water, anyway? You've never reacted to rain this way before," Sam asked Bumblebee.

"It's not the rain that scares him Sam, it's the thunder. He doesn't like loud noises," Jazz replied. He stroked Bumblebee's head, the Camaro's antennae flicking slightly in response.

"Come on, Bumblebee…can't you at least transform so we can get out of the rain?" Mikaela asked. "You'll be fine if you let go of Jazz's leg. I promise!" Bumblebee made a mechanical squeal and buried his face in Jazz's hip.

Jazz looked from Bumblebee to Mikaela. "Guess that's a no… I'd transform myself for you guys, but I kind of can't do that with him glued to me like this."

"Well this is the greatest camping trip ever…" Sam sighed. "My car's scared of a little sound, and my girlfriend has mystical rain-summoning abilities. Wait until everyone back home hears about this one."

"I didn't make it rain, Sam. That was just a coincidence!" Mikaela replied.

"Sure it was, Mikaela." Jazz smirked and looked away when she glared at him.

"Can we at least move someplace dryer?" she asked, shaking from the cold.

Jazz looked around at the surrounding area. "Sure! Would you rather stay under that dripping-wet tree, or see if that gopher over there will share his hole with you? And better yet, when we actually find someplace dry out here, would you mind dragging Bumblebee for me, because I can't move with him clinging on me," he asked sarcastically.

"Okay, point taken." She scooted closer to Bumblebee, noticing that his body was radiating heat. "So now what?"

"I guess we wait for the rain to stop," Sam replied, sitting next to her. "And when it does, Mikaela, keep your mouth shut." He flinched when she punched his arm.

* * *

The storm raged on for hours and was still going strong. It was so dark that Jazz and Bumblebee had to keep on their headlights to illuminate the area. Jazz was starting to feel cramped from standing for so long with Bumblebee's body wrapped tightly around his leg, and he could swear that their weight was causing them to sink into the water-sodden ground. All four of them were beginning to feel cold and Sam and Mikaela were visibly shivering.

"It can't go on for much longer, can it?" Mikaela asked.

"Oh great…now it'll never stop," Sam added, getting punched in the arm again.

They all looked behind them when they heard a police siren and saw a cruiser coming down the road towards them, something that was strange to see in the middle of an uninhabited mountain area. The cruiser slowed down when it approached them and pulled to a stop in front of them, the siren turning off but the lights still flashing. "Is Bumblebee alright?" Barricade asked. Everyone slowly looked at Bumblebee, wondering how Barricade knew they were even there.

"How'd you know to come here, Barricade?" Jazz asked, looking up.

"Bumblebee sent out a distress signal. I was within range to catch it and followed it here," he replied.

"You sent out a distress signal because you were scared of the thunder?" Sam asked. Bumblebee squeaked, too scared to really do anything more.

Mikaela was fixated on Barricade, mainly on his interior. "Barricade, do you have heat?"

"Yeah, I have it on now because it keeps me warm," he replied. Before he even had a chance to think, she'd rushed to his side, pulled his door open, and snuggled up against his warm seat, slamming the door shut behind her. "Uh…okay. I didn't know you trusted me enough to do that."

"Hey, what can I say? I'm desperate. It's freaking cold!" she replied.

"Great," Jazz sighed. "Bumblebee's paralyzed, I can't move from this spot without falling over, Sam's freezing, and meanwhile 'She Who Brings On The Thundah' is getting all nice and warm."

Barricade was feeling more than a little grumpy about the mud and water on his leather seats and interior carpet. "Wait a minute, you're the reason it's raining?" he asked, not quite understanding their inside joke.

"Yeah, Barricade. I did a rain dance in my backyard before I came here," Mikaela replied facetiously.

"Is there room for two in there?" Sam asked, shivering.

Barricade grumbled. "I'm going to hate myself for doing this…" His driver's side door swung open. "Okay, get in." Sam rushed towards him, slamming the door once he was in.

"Ooh…this is nice," Sam said.

"I feel like my personal bubble is being invaded," Barricade replied dryly. He never really did like it when someone was inside his interior, even Frenzy he had problems with at times. It always felt a little intrusive.

"So what about us?!" Jazz asked, motioning towards Bumblebee, who was silently looking up at him.

"I don't think you'd fit," Barricade pointed out.

"No, I mean how am I supposed to get Bumblebee off my leg?"

Barricade thought a moment. "Have you tried shocking him?"

Jazz looked surprised that he'd suggested that, and he could feel Bumblebee clinging tighter to his leg. "I'm not gonna shock him! That would hurt!"

"Exactly the point. He's not going to hold on to you if it hurts him," Barricade reasoned.

"But I don't want to hurt him…he's my friend!"

"Okay, then…did you try prying him off?"

Jazz pointed out the dent marks on his upper thigh where Bumblebee's fingers were. "I stopped when the hurting started."

"Okay, then. I'm out of ideas." Barricade and Jazz both became silent as they both tried to think of a way to get Bumblebee off. During this silence, Barricade noticed something about his passengers. "They're asleep, aren't they?" he asked, feeling annoyed that now he had to wait for them to wake up in the morning to throw them out of his interior.

"Yep. They fell asleep faster than I do at Prowl's meetings," Jazz nodded. He thought a moment. "Well it IS three in the morning…"

Barricade noticed the rain slowing and the thunder and lighting getting more and more distant and less frequent. "Well, at least it's clearing, so he'll hopefully let go soon."

"And luckily Mikaela isn't awake to jinx us again," Jazz sighed with relief.

* * *

Bumblebee had fallen asleep clinging to Jazz's leg, his grip refusing to ease up while he snoozed. Jazz felt incredibly drowsy by the time morning came, unable to sleep in his upright position. Barricade found he couldn't sleep as long as the squishies were inside him and felt exhausted as well. Sam and Mikaela woke up sometime around nine and stretched out, looking outside Barricade's dripping windshield at the area around them.

"Oh, look! It's nice and sunny!" Mikaela said cheerfully. Sam looked around at the sky, paranoid that her statement would cause the rain clouds to gather suddenly above them.

"That's good. Now get out," Barricade growled bitterly. The second they got out, he transformed and stretched out. "You okay, Jazz?"

Jazz was in what seemed like a fatigue-induced trance and just stared on into space, drooling. "Huh?"

Barricade slipped his claws in between Bumblebee's arms and Jazz's leg, pulling them apart and tearing the Camaro off. Once Bumblebee was no longer supporting Jazz, the silver mech fell over backwards and lay there in the mud. Barricade held up Bumblebee, still sleeping, in a sitting position and cocked his head at Jazz.

"Just bury me right here, Barricade," Jazz said, not really all there at the moment.

Barricade looked next to Jazz where Sam and Mikaela were wondering what just happened. "Don't look at me. I'm not driving you two home," he shook his head.

* * *

_I haven't been writing lately because my computer had broken and we needed to get a new one. Once we did, I had to wait for my dad to make it fuctional. I can't even update some of my stories because the half-completed chapters are still being held hostage on the old computer. My dad STILL hasn't transfered them to this one (the computer still turns on and runs, it's just not 100% functional). And yet, he found the time to transfer my 487 songs onto here. =_= Oh well...at least I had Fallout 3 to keep me busy for a while._


End file.
